Minecraft: In the Mod
by Kal213
Summary: A group of teenagers all install a Minecraft mod, but are surprised when they get pulled into the game. They must find out who did this and how to get out. My take on the 'sucked into Minecraft' story theme.
1. Prologue I: Ben

**Hello everyone, this is my first fan-fic, and as most of you can guess it is heavily related to Minecraft. I am currently accepting a few OCs for this fan-fic, if you decide to send one in please PM it to me. Anyway without further ado, here is the story!**

* * *

**-Prologue I: Ben's Origins-**

**[Ben, Earth]**

"Beep!" Firefox makes a loud noise as the download finishes. _It's about time, the damned mod took about an hour to download. This better be as good as I hope, _I think happy that it had finally finished. I install the mod making sure to carefully follow the odd installation instructions, but I am greeted by a strange screen when I attempt to test the mod.

-Ben, 5'7", male, brown hair and eyes, tanned white skin, 15 years of age, athletic build. Processing-

"How the hell does it know all that?" I whisper to myself bewildered. I close and rub my eyes, thinking that I am just going insane, but when I open my eyes once more an even stranger screen is before me.

-You have been chosen! Please stand by for transportation.-

_This is a Minecraft mod right? Chosen for what, and transported to where? _All these questions run through my mind. _Whatever. I'll fix it later, besides I better get going if I want to meet up with Jacob for dinner. _Jacob is my older brother,he is 6'2", 23 years old, with the same brown hair and eyes as me. I am planning on meeting him at the local restaurant in our small town.

I completely forget about the mod, as I grab my wallet and put my shoes on by the door. "Mom, Dad, I am going out to meet with Jacob" I holler in the general direction I think they are. "Ok, just don't be out to late!" My mother calls back. I walk out the door of our 2 story home, and down 5 blocks to the restaurant we agreed to meet at.

"Hey Ben, what took you so long?" I hear from my brother as soon I walk into the door of the restaurant. He has a table near the door so he could easily see me when I walked in. "Just trying to get a Minecraft mod to work," I tell him as I sit down beside him, " The friggin' thing took an hour to download, and all I got was a weird message." I see a flicker of purple in the corner of my eye but I choose to ignore it, seeing as I had stayed up all night last night gaming on Garry's Mod Deathrun. "Ok, I thought it would be because you finally got a girlfriend and you were hanging out with her," he teases, "Anyway, I already ordered our food, I just got you the usual cheese burger, is that all right?" "Huh? Yeah sure," I reply, not really paying attention. More and more bits of purple were appearing in my vision. _They look almost like a nether portal. No, it's just me hallucinating, there is nothing there._

Our food arrives, but I am still not paying attention. The purple was almost completely covering my vision now, giving me a tunnel vision like effect. I pick at my food, now completely distracted by the veil of purple covering my vision. I talk to Jacob to attempt at distracting myself, but it doesn't really work, the mystery of the purple still mills at the back of my head.

When I am about 3/4 done my meal, the purple completely fills my vision, and a neon green count down appears. _Definitely a nether portal, but why? And what is that timer for? _I ask myself. The timer starts at 10, but quickly gets down to 3. "What's wrong Ben, you seem distracted." 2. "Oh it's nothing, I am just tired from staying up all night is all." 1. "Did you stay up all night gaming again?" 0. Those were the last words I heard from my brother before a burst of pain erupts from my skull. I don't even have time to scream in pain as I lose conscience.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Just so you all know, the first 3 chapters (Probably) are going to be on Earth, just describing how the first group of characters get to Minecraftia. The other two (probably) are going to be OCs that you guys send to me. That is all, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of Minecraft: In the Mod, and I hope you will read the chapters to come.**


	2. Prologue II: Grace

**Sadly, no one sent me any OCs via PM or otherwise, so I decided to write another chapter with another OC of my own. I am still accepting an OCs, just not many. Also I am not sure if I want to use italic for thoughts, as it restricts my use of it. Tell me what you think. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**-Prologue II: Grace's Origins-**

**[Grace, Earth]**

It's a cold winter, frost lining the bare branches of trees, and a thick blanket of snow on the ground. But it's hard for me to know that since I spend all my time hacking, modding, and gaming.

"Beep!" Google chrome makes that sound as I finish downloading the newest mod. I plan on installing to Minecraft, my favourite indie game. It took quite a while to download, but I had expected that, being that it's giving the entire game a facelift. I install the mod, not using the instructions because I am so confident in my ability of modding. I boot up Minecraft to test it, but I am quickly greeted by a crash. Damn, I must have installed it wrong. I attempt to install the mod once more, following the instructions carefully. This time when I boot it up I get this screen instead.

-Grace, 5'4", female, blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin, 16 years of age, petite build. Processing-

Damn hackers, getting past my defences with a mod. I'd better close Minecraft, delete the file, and do a anti-virus run. No need for them to find out about my previous hacks. When I go to close Minecraft though, there is another odd screen.

-You have been chosen! Please stand by for transportation.-

What the hell does that mean? It's probably just those hackers playing some stupid joke. I close Minecraft, and no more screens pop up this time. I spend the next half hour of my time running security checks, deleting the contaminated Minecraft and mod files, and looking up more information on the mod. I find nothing unusual except that everyone who gives information on the topic says there was some sort of error when they launched it, saying that they were not chosen and to delete all files of the mod. I was chosen but I still did not get to play the mod. What the hell is this?

I hear the doorbell of my house ring and I hear a familiar voice asking, "Is Grace here?" "Coming Sarah!" I call to the visitor as I shut down my P.C., grab my coat and my purse. "Where were you?" Asks Sarah aggressively, " I thought we had agreed to meet at the theatre." Right. I had planned earlier to meet Sarah at the theatre tonight to see a movie with her. "Sorry Sarah, I guess I lost track of time. Let's go." I tell her apologetically.

It is 7:34 when the movie starts, about an hour after I downloaded and installed that crazy mod. As soon as the movie starts, I feel myself getting a slight headache, and I think I see a purple lining in my vision. I take off my 3-D glasses. Nope, not those. I must be imagining things. My headache gets worse by the time the movie is half over, and the purple is almost completely covering my vision.

The purple is now completely covering my vision, and I see a counter appear in the centre of it starting at 10. "I am going to go to the bathroom," I whisper to Sarah. I think she nods, but I can not be sure with this purple covering my vision. It's down to 5 now, and I had just excused me, and pardoned me through the row of enthral led movie goers. I now stand on the stairs at the side. We are in the top row. The headache is absurd now. I slowly step down a step. 3. Then another, the headache getting worse with each second of the timer passing. 2. Another step down. 1. A bolt of pain shoots through my skull, and my vision clears just long enough to see that I am tumbling down the stairs before I fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

**OK guys, two prologues down, one to go! I would love an OC for the last one, but if none come in by the time I have the urge to write again I will just make up another myself. Please tell me what you think of the story (if you can even call it that) so far. Thanks for reading, and I hope you stick around to see what happens next.**


	3. Prologue III: Samantha

**I am back once more for a prologue! Last one, I promise (For now anyway)! I have gotten an OC for this one, and I think this will be a interesting character for the story. Thanks to raydoesminecraft for the OC. Someone also asked me to change Ben's name to Jon in a review, but I will not be doing that. Sorry if you wanted that, but I just don't think it would work. Also, I have decided not to use italic for thoughts only. Anyway, I am rambling. Enjoy.**

* * *

**-Prologue III: Samantha's Origins-**

**[Samantha, Earth]**

"Boop," Safari makes this peculiar sound as the download finishes. After a quick glance over my shoulder, and a curse under my breath, I quickly turn down the volume on my Mac. No need for _them _come up to my room. I open the file containing the mod for Minecraft which I had just downloaded, and skim over the installation instructions. Seems easy enough. I quickly install the mod, and when I launch it, the game seems to be 'vanilla'. I go back to the installation instructions. Ok, put that file in the .jar file, not the mods folder. I retry the installation, and this time it works perfectly. I check over my shoulder one more time for safe measure, but when I turn back I see an odd screen. But I installed it perfectly didn't I? I read the screen carefully.

-Samantha, 5'6", female, brown hair Golden Highlights, green eyes, white skin, 15 years of age, petite build. Processing-

How does this mod know all of that? Did Darren make this knowing I would download it? My heart leaps for a second, until I remember the improbability of that happening. I close my eyes trying to figure this out. Normally I am smart, but now I have no answers. I open my eyes, stretch my arms, and look back at the screen. This mod is a bust, I really need to stop browsing the last page of mods on Minecraft Forum. Right before I close the game, I notice that the screen has changed to say something else.

-You have been chosen! Please stand by for transportation.-

"Transportation where honey?" I hear a deep voice say behind me, "You didn't report your dear old foster parents did you?" Shit. How did he get in here, I had the door locked. "N-no," I manage to stammer out, "I-I was just playing a game." "Sure you were sweetie," he tells me in a gentle voice, the voice of his that scares me the most, and tells me what is about to come. I begin to get a headache, and I see purple on the edges of my vision. Great, just my luck to get a head ache at a time like this. Right after that thought, my chair gets tipped backwards so that I fall onto the floor. I look up at my monster of a foster parent who is slowly, as if enjoying the moment, taking his belt out of the loops. He gets his belt free of the loops of his jeans, and holds it in one hand and raises his arm. Just as quickly as he had raised it he lashes it down onto me. It hits me on my thigh, and I curl up into a ball, wondering why I had not done this sooner. He strikes down again. Twice. Three more times, hitting my head, and my back twice. "Now why don't you go back onto your computer and delete that nasty report about us, or do you need more persuasion?"

I push myself weakly up to my computer, and close my instance of Minecraft that had been running. It was still displaying that message. "Good, now go to bed, it is getting awfully late," my foster dad tells me As he leaves my room. It's 4:47. I guess no dinner tonight. I sigh, and without bothering to close the door of my room, curl up into a ball on my bed. Why did you have to leave me with these people Darren? Why didn't you take me with you? It's times like this when I feel angry with my older brother Darren for leaving me in the foster system, while he escaped at age 18, but my anger always quickly fades.

It's 9:25 when Trisha enters my room. Great, as if I needed _her_ here right now. Trisha is my foster sister, and is 17 years old. She sits on the side of my bed and starts to talk to me. "You know if you just behaved for once, he would not whip you with his belt," she says to me. As if. I behave perfectly, and that is what. I get. She pulls a muffin out of her pocket, and for one split second I think that she is going to help me, but when she sees my hopeful look she says, "What are you making that face at me for? You filthy whore, I am not someone who you can get handouts from, if you had just _behaved _you would have been at the dinner table eating with us. Now stop being such a bitch." I stay silent. It has always worked for me before, but on the inside, I am hurt deeply. "I don't know why dad even bothers to put up with trash like you," she mutters. After a while longer Trisha leaves my room, and I am alone for the night. My headache is terrible, my vision completely purple now, and I am hungry. Just great.

I close my eyes, and curl up into a ball for the third time that night, and cry. When I eventually open my eyes I see that there is a bright timer in the centre of my vision. It must've started at 10 seconds, but all I see is a two on it. What will happen when it reaches zero? I find myself actually looking forward to it, thinking back to when the mod said to wait for transportation. I don't have to wait long, before it reaches zero, and when it does I am quick enough to let out a sharp cry out of agony before I fall unconscious.

* * *

**So, three characters' origins have been described. I think that it is about time to start the story, so stay tuned for next chapter! Before I go though, I want to thank raydoesminecraft again for the awesome OC. I am no longer accepting OCs for a while. Until next time guys.**


	4. Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

**Oh boy, first chapter. Sorry for making you all wait so long for this since the first prologue was published, (I am pretty sure it was three weeks ago today, Dec. 1st 2013.) so I hope most of you stuck around from the first prologue. I don't have anything else to say, so here is the chapter.**

* * *

**-Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings-**

**[Ben, Minecraftia]**

...

...

I gasp, opening my eyes in shock. Where am I? I just passed out and... What happened after that? I groan, and look around me to see where I am. There is what seems like an ocean in front of me, so I must be lying on a beach. I shift uncomfortably. There is a backpack under me. I prop myself up onto my elbows so that I can look around this new and foreign land. To my left is a forest after the beach ends, thick of what looks to be birch and oak trees. To my right are grassy hills, forming a cove into the ocean. I stand up so I can look at what is behind me. What was behind me is simply an area where the hills flatten out, and merge into the forest. I can see some cows, and sheep grazing in this happy medium. I stretch, seeming to be sore from a long time of being lying still. How long have I been lying there?

"H-hello?" I call out to anyone listening, my voice surprising me as being hoarse. I run a hand through my short hair. 'You have been chosen. Please stand by for transportation.' That is what the mod had told me merely a hour before I passed out. Is this what it was talking about? Am I in friggin' Minecraft!? It would make sense, I have never even seen pictures of a place like this anywhere on earth. "So, I'm in Minecraft then," I decide, whispering those words to myself. What do you do in Minecraft? You survive, so that's what I have to do. That's what I will do. At least until I figure out a way to get out of this place and back to Earth.

I start walking towards the forest, planning to do what any sane person would do in this situation: punch a tree. I get to the first tree I plan on chopping down, it's a shorter oak tree. What should I even expect? How hard do I punch it? Not knowing what to expect, I pull my fist back, and punch the tree. I see some cracks appear in the wooden log. Encouraged by those cracks, I pull my fist back and punch again. It takes seven total punches to destroy the log. After the log is destroyed, a small block that looks exactly like the log I just destroyed pops into the air. I take the small cube, and put it into my backpack. I continue this process until my hands are numb, and the tree is destroyed. I look back at the plains between the hills and the forest. That will be where I build my house, but first I have to get tools. I close my eyes and sigh. How am I supposed to do this? The only thing I have that is related to the inventory of Minecraft is my backpack. I guess I will have to do this the hard way. I open my eyes and take a log out of my backpack. I rip the block apart, it being surprisingly easy to take apart in it's small cubed form. Soon I have four equally big plank blocks. I push the four wooden blocks together, and I get a crafting bench. So that's how you do it. I begin to walk to the plains, and that is when she appears.

* * *

**[Grace, Minecraftia]**

I bolt awake, and I feel the cold, hard ground beneath me. Strange, I remember passing out in a movie theatre, not outside. I open my eyes, sit up, and look around. I see hills ahead of me, what seems like an ocean to my left, plains where sheep and cows graze to my right, and a forest behind me. Wait. I see a boy behind me too. I stand up, and turn to face him, not sure what to expect from him. He looks to be about 15 or 16, he has short brown hair, and wears faded blue jeans and a T-shirt. He walks up to me, when he is a few feet away he stops.

"Wh-where am I?" I ask the boy, my voice hoarse. "I'm not sure, but I think we're in Minecraft," he replies. Minecraft. The message from the mod. It makes sense, but that's impossible isn't it? "I'm Ben," he offers to break the silence. I must've been silent for a while. "I'm Grace. How is it possible that we are in Minecraft?" I ask him, stumped for an answer myself. "I didn't believe it either, but when I thought about this strange place, and that message from the mod..." Ben tells me, but he ends up trailing into silence. It takes me a minute to process what he said in my tired state, but then the connection hits me. "Wait a second. You installed a mod too before you got here?" "Yeah," he replies, "Did you install that overall game improvement mod too?" "I did, and then there was that message and now here I am." I look up, and notice that the sun is starting to set. I look back over at Ben, and see him looking up too. "If this is Minecraft, and you are right, we'd better get a shelter before the sun goes down," I tell Ben, "Do you have any materials?" "I've only had the chance to chop down a tree so far." Damn that's not much. What kind of resource light houses are there in Minecraft again? Holes in the ground, but that would not be pleasant. How about a... Cave house! That would work, we would just need to dig a hole into a hill big enough for us both. "Do you have a crafting bench, pick, and shovel?" I ask him, excited to be doing this for myself, and not just controlling a character to do it. "Only a crafting bench, but I can make the others," he replies to me as he places a crafting bench onto the ground. I watch him as he pulls the logs apart, makes the planks into sticks, and finally makes a pickaxe and a shovel. "What did you have in mind?" He asks me as I take the shovel and pickaxe from him. "A quick cave house, you go get the materials for beds so we can sleep tonight," I instruct him. He agrees, and runs off to get a bit more wood and some wool from the sheep roaming the plains.

I set off towards the hills and when I get there, I sink my shovel deep into the dirt. Soon I have a few small cubes of dirt, which I immediately deposited into my backpack, and I am at the stone layer of the hill. I begin to clear out a room for us to sleep in for the night, when I hear a scream outside.

* * *

**[Samantha, Minecraftia]**

I wake up screaming, probably from a nightmare of my foster parents. I stand up, and see a forest ahead of me, plains to my left, what seems like an ocean to my right, and hills behind me. I see a boy running towards me from the plains. I don't know what to do, so I run away from him. "Hey wait, are you alright!?" I hear him call from behind me. He doesn't _seem _to want to hurt me. I stop running, my legs already sore from such a small amount of work. He quickly catches up to me, and grabs my shoulders. I flinch, expecting him to punch me, but instead he says, "Hey, it's almost dark, and we are in a land where you should _never _be outside after dark. You can do what you want when morning comes, but I need you to come with me _now__. _I will explain later." I decide to trust him for now, so I follow him to the cave that he must call his home. "Nice job Grace," I hear him tell the other girl who must be living here with the boy. He places two dirt blocks in front of the door, and we are plunged into darkness. "I've made a furnace, so smelt up some charcoal, I'll craft the beds," Grace tells the boy before noticing me, "Oh, hello... What's your name?" "S-Samantha," I manage to croak out. I stand awkwardly in the corner as the two do their respective tasks, but soon they are done.

They explained everything to me, how coming here is related to the mod in some way, and how we are in Minecraft. It's almost to much to handle. "Here," Ben, the boy who had chased after me earlier, tells me, "You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor or something. I climb into my bed, wondering what to do, and how to get out for their sake more than mine. It takes a while to fall asleep with all the monsters outside. I can hear the growls of each individual zombie through the dirt, and the crackles of the skeletons' bones. Eventually sleep takes me though, but I have a strange dream.

I am in a completely white room, and standing in the room with me is a masked man. "If you truly wish for freedom, for far yourself or your friends, you must cleanse the land of whom has been plaguing it for too long," he tells me, his voice deep and thunderous, like you would imagine a god's voice. "Who has been plaguing this land for so long? How can I stop them?" I ask this masked man. "I have said to much already," he replies, "Just know that your opponent should be feared." I struggle to stay in the dream for a moment longer to ask him more questions, but I slip into the regular dreams of sleep.

* * *

**So, first chapter, what did you think? I would love it if you gave me a review, it would really help. Anyway, I will most likely be working on a collaboration for a while. If I do end up working on this collaboration, I will be posting a link on my profile if the story is not hosted on my profile. Well, until next time guys.**


	5. Chapter 2: Mining

**Wow. One chapter seems to have made a big difference. The response I got from that one chapter in ****_one day _****was more than I got from all of the prologues put together. That fact got me in a good mood, so I have decided to write again today instead of making you wait another week. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**-Chapter 2: Mining-**

**[Samantha, Minecraftia]**

As soon as I wake up I am wondering about the strange man that had visited my dreams. Who do I have to defeat in order to cleanse this land? I look over to Ben and Grace, who are both sleeping soundly. Good, I have some time to think. I quietly get up, punch my way out of the dirt 'door' if you could even call it that, and replace the blocks gently behind me. I climb up onto the top of the hill where our cave lays, and I sit with my legs dangling over a small ledge. It is not a long fall, but it is still enough that it would hurt to fall. I glance over towards the ocean, and I see that the sun has just finished rising. That explains why I saw no monsters. Why should my opponent be feared? Better yet, why am I doing this? If I succeed I will almost definitely return to Earth too. I don't miss my foster family. Actually I am quite glad to be away from them. Why should I want to return? All they do is abuse me mentally, and physically. I sigh, looking over the lands in which we entered into this strange place. Stand up, close my eyes and stretch. I'd better get back to the cave, I don't want to leave these people. I want to help them.

* * *

**[Ben, Minecraftia]**

I must be the second one to wake up this morning, Samantha's bed is empty. I guess she decided to leave after all. I hear my stomach growl. Right, we need food and water. I stand up, and leave our little cave, intending to get food and water, but I am pleasantly surprised to see Samantha sitting outside by a camp fire cooking fish. I see that her hands are blackened from charcoal, and I notice a small spear beside her. She must've went spear fishing. I walk over to her, and sit beside her. "Mornin'," I mumble to her, still weary from sleep, "I see that you've been busy." "Yeah," she says in a small voice, "I wanted to help you and Grace out." "If this is Minecraft, we need resources and a house if we are going to survive long," I tell her, "So I am going to go mining. Tell Grace when she gets up, ok? If you want to help, she'll find something for you to do." She remains silent at that. Whatever, I'd better get going. I grab a fish from a small pile of them that are already cooked on the ground, smile at her, and walk back to the cave to get the pickaxe.

I am already finished eating the fish by the time I get to the cave. I sneak in, in an attempt to not disturb Grace, who is still sleeping. I succeed in getting the pickaxe, some wood, and few torches before I leave the cave. I walk deftly to where I had planned to start our mine the night before. When I reach the flat spot of rock, a few hundred meters away from our cave, away from the ocean. I sink my pick into the rock. It feels alien to my body, having lived in a large town for my entire life. I have never had to do this before. I hope I am doing this right. I continue to strike the block over and over again with the pickaxe until the small cube of cobblestone pops into the air. I decide to tunnel downwards, as that is where the most valuable ores are. I do this for quite a while, I am sure that it is past noon when I make my discovery though.

It is a cave, though it is unlike other caves in the way that the walls are made of stone bricks, and it is a one room cave. I build stairs with the cobble I have already collected down into the strange structure. I have never seen anything like this in Minecraft before. There is a stone brick pedestal in the middle of the room, and facing towards me is an open book on top. I light the room with a few torches and take a close look at the book.

_Dear Ben,_

_As your friend Samantha already knows, to leave this land you must cleanse it of whom has been plaguing it for too long. Do not ask any questions, as there will be no one to answer them, just know this. Head across the plains as soon as you can. There will be a man living in the skies there, talk to him. He will help you on your journey to free this realm._

_Sincerely,_

The writing fades out after that short passage. This tome just adds to the list of questions that I have in my head. I will need to show this to the others. I flip through the rest of the pages, only to find them all blank. I should have figured. I grab the book, and freeze in my tracks when I hear a hissing sound behind me. I bolt forward, but I am not fast enough to escape the blast radius of the creeper that had snuck up behind me. I am out cold before I even hit the ground.

* * *

**[Grace, Minecraftia]**

"He sure has been gone for a while," I murmur to myself, not expecting Samantha to listen. It's already beginning to get dark. This time around though, we have a nice enough one story wooden house we can take shelter in. "Are you sure he's just mining?" I ask Samantha. "That's what he said he was doing," Samantha replies. She seems uneasy. Maybe she is worried about him too. I stand up. "Well, we'll learn nothing just standing here, let's go look in his mine, and see what's taking himself so damned long!" "Ok. I remember where he started the cave. We had better be quick though, or we will be caught outside after dark," she replies. "Right, let's go." We dash out of our house that looks more like a shack than anything else. Soon we arrive at the mine that Samantha had pointed out. If not for her I would have ran right past it.

We descend the steps of the mine one by one, until we reach the bottom. _At _the bottom is a smoking crater, the remnants of a room, and a body out cold on the floor. Ben. We rush to the body, and flip him over so that he is belly up. He is still breathing, even though it is ragged. "Now what?" I ask Samantha. "We either wait for him to wake up and get eaten," she replies carefully, "or we get him out of here now." I hadn't heard it before, but now I hear it clearly. Zombies coming down the mineshaft. "As if things weren't bad enough," I grumble.

* * *

**That's it for today guys! Sorry for the chapters being so short, I do each chapter in the time span of a few hours, so there is not much time to edit and write a lot. I would rather have a story with better grammar than a story that is over quickly with terrible grammar. So, that is my reason, please feel free to leave reviews, it helps to have your opinions. For example, last time I know most of you liked it from the feedback, so I will attempt to write more like that throughout the story. Anyway, until next time.**


	6. Chapter 3: Fight and Flight

**I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to write again, but I have a life too you know! At least I think I do... Anyway, I am very happy with all of these positive reviews, they make me want to keep writing! Well anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Last time.**

_[Grace, Minecraftia]_

_We descend the steps of the mine one by one, until we reach the bottom. At the bottom is a smoking crater, the remnants of a room, and a body out cold on the floor. Ben. We rush to the body, and flip him over so that he is belly up. He is still breathing, even though it is ragged. "Now what?" I ask Samantha. "We either wait for him to wake up and get eaten," she replies carefully, "or we get him out of here now." I hadn't heard it before, but now I hear it clearly. Zombies coming down the mineshaft. "As if things weren't bad enough," I __grumble._

* * *

**-Chapter 3: Fight and Flight-**

**[Samantha, Minecraftia]**

I grab the closest cube (a dirt one,) I can and slam it down in front of the entrance to the room. Now we have time. I dump the contents of my backpack onto the floor, and Grace follows my lead. We don't really have much, just some planks, dirt, cooked fish, and logs. I quickly create a crafting bench, while Grace rips apart planks into sticks. The zombies must have reached the makeshift barrier because I hear their arms pounding against the dirt, reminding me all to much of my step-father hammering on my door when I had locked myself in my room to get away from him. I shudder at the thought. Grace brings hands me a stone sword. She must've took Ben's pickaxe and mined while I was lost in thought. I take it gratefully, and stand on one side of the mineshaft entrance. Grace stands on the other.

"When they break through, we need to kill as many as we can, then I'll grab Ben, and we can escape," Grace tells me, breaking the silence. Easier said than done. They keep pounding. Each time they strike, I feel the anticipation grow inside me. The dirt crumbles, and the zombies start pouring through. We swing, hack, slash, and stab at the seemingly never ending horde forming in the small room. I cut at one, sidestep another, and stab at another one. They never seem to end. We at least seem to have killed a few of them though. I look over to Grace to see how she is doing. She is doing as well as I am, cutting, and stabbing when appropriate. I look over to Ben and find to my horror a zombie has just shambled its way over him. It drops to its knees to begin its feast, but that is as far as it gets before I rush over to tackle it to the ground beside Ben. I pin it to the ground. The only warning I get is a monotone growl before it sinks its teeth into my right shoulder, and rips out a chunk of my flesh. I wail in agony, and I let it escape from my hold on it. I grit my teeth, tears in the corner of my eyes, and I get up. It feels like someone just stabbed through the top of my shoulder with a rail spike. I hold my good arm over the wound, and pick up my sword with my bad arm. I try to stab at the zombie that did this to my shoulder, but all I end up doing is poking it. It turns to me as if to ask me if I wanted it to do more to me, but luckily the tip of a blade appears through its stomach. The blade is then removed, and the creature slumps to the floor in a pool of blood. Grace. She killed the zombie, and now stands over it triumphantly.

I survey the room, and I now see only a few stragglers. "Now Grace! The mineshaft is open!" I shout to her. She complies and somehow picks Ben up in her arms. It must be the adrenaline. I let go of my shoulder with my good arm, and I take my sword into the hand of my good arm. I lead the way up the mineshaft, only now realizing how deep it truly is. There is only one zombie between us and the opening, and we quickly approach it. I motion for Grace to stay back. I can handle this. I slash at the monster's knees, it crumples to the ground, and it releases a loud moan. I stab the sword through it's skull before it can do much more.

* * *

**[Grace, Minecraftia]**

We reach the surface, and I see that the true horde. The horde outside is easily ten times bigger than the one we faced in that room. There's not much I can do holding Ben. Samantha does what she can with her good arm, stabbing and slashing, but I think we can both tell that it won't be enough to get to our shelter, which is, of course, on the other side of the horde. We are almost through the horde when _it_ happens. A crawling zombies swipes at Samantha's legs, and she trips. The entire horde is almost instantly over her. "Run! Save Ben and yourself!" She screams. I feel tears forming in my eyes, I have to do this I remind myself. I turn away from her screams of agony and run to our house, Ben still relatively unharmed in my arms. I burst through the door, slam it shut, place Ben on the bed farthest from the door, and I curl up into a ball on another. I can still hear her cries from hear, piercing through the night. I curl up tighter if I even can, and cry until the next morning.

* * *

**[Ben, Minecraftia]**

I awake to the sound of crying. I look around the small cabin, and see Grace. No Samantha, just Grace sitting on a bed, curled up in a ball, crying. I stand up, a headache starting to form. I must've got a minor concussion from that creeper. I walk walk over to where Grace is, and sit on the edge of her bed.

"Yo-You're okay!" She stammers. "Why wouldn't I be, I have two nice ladies looking out for me. Speaking of which, where is Samantha?" I reply. "She... She... She.. died for you. There were to many, and the horde was over her so quickly and..." She says, trailing off into a sob. "Woah, woah, woah, hang on a second. Samantha... is dead? This is Minecraft though, shouldn't she respawn? Why don't you tell me everything from the start," and she does, telling me how they... she escaped with me, and how she waited all night for her to come through the door scratch free.

This is almost too much for me to handle. I almost break out crying then and there, but there is one thing we need to do before I can. "The least we can do is bury her," I murmur as I walk out the door. There is a problem when I get there though. There are no remains, so I weep. I sit down right there, and weep.

* * *

**A****s most of you could have guessed by now, this story is based on hardcore mode**. **No respawns. On that note though, I will accepting two more OCs for this story. Please just include basic information about them if you decide to send one in, Name, age, looks, personality, etc. Anyway, until next time guys.**


	7. Chapter 4: The City in the Sky

**Wow, 749 views as of the time I am writing this. Sorry for taking so long to write another chapter. I don't really have a good explanation as to why I did not write again sooner. Maybe writer's block. On another note, I have only gotten _one _OC that I am going to accept. I may not accept any more OCs for a while, check the note at the bottom to see if I am still going to accept them.****Anyway, enjoy this chapter! ~Thanks to emodarkwolf for the OC~**

* * *

**-Chapter 4: The City in the Sky-**

**[Grace, Minecraftia]**

We look up in awe when we see the floating island, a nice change from the flat plains around us. It looks inhabited, as there is a castle taking up half the space, and there is a town on the rest. "Hey," I say to Ben, "We're finally here."

When I say finally, I mean it. Ben showed me the short message in the book after we stopped grieving. We'd stayed at our house for a good week before we decided to move on. The two of us spent another week travelling, during which nothing note worthy happened. We had made sure to bring a portable shelter, a tent, for when the nights came around.

"Yeah," he mumbles back, "We are." I scan the terrain for a way up to the floating island, but I only find one way up. A rope, Dangling a good 50 meters between the island and the ground. We approach the rope, weary from our travels. Ben grabs the rope, and gives it a hard tug downwards. It holds. "Ladies first," Ben says to be, gesturing to the rope. I position myself the best I can, and grab onto the rope. I pull myself up, and latch my legs around it too. I inch my way up the rope, little by little, until I'm halfway up. I glance downwards towards the ground, seeming so far below. I shudder, thinking what a fall would do to me, and continue the perilous journey to the top. I can hear Ben below me, inching up in the same fashion as I. I close my eyes, not daring to look how far I have to go, or at the ground, both good reminders of how high I am.

Before I know it, I run out of rope to inch up. I place one of my hands onto the ledge of the island. Then the other, pushing myself up onto the floating ground. I lay on my back with my eyes closed for while, regaining my senses. Before I know it Ben's standing above me offering me a hand up. "Thanks," I tell him as I take his hand, and stand up. I turn towards the town, and start walking into it. It's boundaries seem to be about 6 feet from the edge, otherwise the island is packed with buildings, and of course, the castle. We are instantly immersed in the town, and it's many buildings. Kids are running up and down the streets, while an adult or two watches wistfully from their market stalls. There are also Mojang symbols everywhere, on tapestries, in paintings, and in some cases, engraved in the street. "Why are they obsessed with Mojang?" I hear Ben wonder aloud. No one seems to wonder whom we are as we walk through the town, they just seem happy that we are even here. We stop at the next occupied stall we see. Inside is a short woman with long red hair, and blue eyes. "Uh hi, we were wondering where we were, could you tell us?" I ask her.

"Well, this floating city, established 7819 M.C., is called Enokuthula, which is peaceful in the language of Zulu, has been a peaceful place for all to enjoy their lives. We have people descend daily to go mining, and to retrieve lumber among other things for the benefit of the town. We have many interesting things here, though most of them are religious, as this is a very religious town." "What religion does this town follow?" I hear Ben ask from beside me. "Oh, that's a simple question, we follow our lord and saviour Markus Persson." We say nothing to that, the Mojang symbols now making sense. Ben pulls out the book, and shows the woman the passage in the book, depicting how we were to get help from here. "Any idea who here could help us?" Ben asks when she is done reading. "Hmm, if I had to guess... I think it would be our king Ronald," she tells us, though we can practically see her doubting that guess. "Thanks, we'll be on our way now," I tell her.

* * *

**[Ben, Minecraftia]**

We approach the large doors of the castle and open them, to find ourselves in a large hall with a large desk a few meters ahead of the doors, and giant banners of the Mojang logo. I approach the desk, Grace right behind me. Working at the desk is an averaged hight man, with blue eyes, and blonde hair. "Hey, we need an audience with the king." I tell the man. "Look sir, we can't just give out audiences with the king for no reason. Show me a good reason, and I'll consider it." he replies, challenging us to show or tell him something. I pull out the book for the second time today, and show the worker the passage. "Interesting, that would probably be our king," he sighs, "He hates evil, but does nothing about it. I'll get you an audience."

We wait for what seems like ages until we are summoned into the throne room by a butler. We walk there quickly, wanting to get this over with so that we can avenge Samantha sooner. We arrive there, greeted by a large room with stained glass windows, and few doors. In the centre, of course, is a throne on which a short plump man with red hair and green eyes sits on. "Your majesty, sir, we need your help." I tell him carefully not knowing what to expect. "Yeah, you, criminals, dogs, you all need help, why should I help _you?_" He inquires in a deeper than expected tone of voice. "W-well," I reply suddenly intimidated, "we are here to cleanse the land of evil, and we need your help." "Bah!" The king scoffs, "like _you_ were chosen by _him._" "Who?" I pause for a few seconds expecting an answer from the king, but upon getting silence as my answer I continue, "Look, we have proof!" I take the book out of my backpack, flip through it to the correct page, and show him. "Hmm. It seems the fool did choose you, in which case, we shall give you weapons, and point you in the correct direction. You will receive said help in the morning. Until then, take these coins and spend the night at the inn." He tells us. I look at Grace confused, and she looks at me the same way. I know we are thinking the same thing. Is there something on that page we are not seeing? Deciding not to ask, Grace gratefully takes the coins from him, and we leave the chamber.

* * *

**Ok, I didn't get around to adding this new character this chapter, but I know exactly how I'm going to do it next chapter. No more OCs for a bit, I'm not sure for how long, but no more for now. Well, thanks for reading, please review the story, it helps by way of motivation. Also, if you want to know when new chapters are published, feel free to follow/favourite this story. Enough persuasion, until next time guys.**


	8. Chapter 5: Preparations

**I am amazed. I ****wrote the last chapter three days ago, and the story went from 749 views to 1098. Anyway, me writing again so soon is just making up for the time I went without posting for a while. Sorry again about that if you enjoy the story. Also, Dragonzues1, I believe that he was not happy, until I told him something coming up in the plot as compensation. Not sure when said event is going to come into the story, but it's coming. Anyway, I am babbling, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**[Chapter 5: Preparation]**

**[Ben, Minecraftia]**

The inn was a nice, and peaceful place, not unlike the rest of the town. We'd come straight here after our audience with the king, and bough us each a room for the night. Apparently he gave us quite a large sum of coins as we were able to afford a room for us both, a delicious, somewhat expensive seeming, meal, and each of us a bath in the bath house in the tiny backyard. We only spent half of the coins. We have no clue if we were ripped off however, as we do not know the currency/value of everything. We'd just handed coins, and got other coins back. Simple, I know, but for the one time we are here, what's the point in learning and memorizing the values?

I wake up with a jolt, taking in my surroundings. I'm in the inn room, it's a small, probably 9x6, room. There is a tapestry of the Mojang symbol on the wall, a small bed, barely fitting me on it, and a colourful tight-stitched mat on the ground beside it. There are some drawers in the free space, but that's about it. I sit up, and take a moment to stretch. Yawning, I stand up weary of the travel to come later in the day. I walk over to my door, and open it to walk down the hallway to the bathroom. In which I freshen up by splashing some water on my face. There must be a worker who refills the water tank above a bowl. The tank has a valve/pipe that takes the water above the bowl. The bowl has a drain in the bottom. It's a makeshift sink, and I'm loving it. When I finish in the bathroom, I go to the entrance where I wait about half of a hour for Grace.

She finally arrives, still looking groggy from her sleep. "Hey," I say to her in greeting. "Huh...? Oh, good morning Ben." She replies with a yawn, "Let's go, we don't want to keep the king waiting do we?" I shake my head. He seemed pretty eager to help us, so I would imagine he wouldn't mind waiting a little bit at least. We walk out the door of the inn, and through the town to the castle.

I knock on the door, and it instantly opens in front of us. The king must've instructed the guards to wait at the door for our arrival. We walk into the main hall, and are quickly ushered off to a side room. The armoury. The king is there waiting for us with a set of armour to both of his sides. The armoury is a small room, only housing the few sets of armour, and miscellaneous weapons in barrels, or hung up on the walls. "Ah! I see you've finally arrived! Ben, this is your armour here," he gestures to his right side, "and your armour is this set ms.," he gestures to his left.

We quickly suit up in the light armour he provided us, the suits fitting surprisingly well. "I see the suits fit. Pick any weapon in the room you want, then we'll brief you on your mission. I pick an iron broadsword, the weight feeling perfect in my hands. I take a leather sheath for it as well. It fits loosely around my waist. I smile, imagining what all of my friends back on earth would say if they could see me now. I think the word badass might be mentioned once or twice. "Hey Ben, look what I found!"

* * *

**[Grace, Minecraftia]**

"Hey Ben, look what I found!" I call to Ben. In my hands I hold a glaive, about a foot taller than me when I stand the end on the ground. It has a Diamond embedded where the iron begins, and an emerald on the bottom. I assume a fighters stance with the glaive, and call out, "So, what do you think?" Ben, with a generic iron sword and sheath gives me a look up and down and after a long moment replies, "It suits you. What about me?" He too adopts a fighter's stance, only with a sword instead of a glaive. "It's fine, but I think you'd be better off with a shield too." He takes a tough wooden shield, reinforced with iron, with a small Mojang symbol proudly being displayed on the front. "Well," the king says after clearing his throat, "If the two of you are done, let's head off to briefing."

Briefing took place in another room close to the armoury. It was a boring forty minutes, in which we covered in great detail what we were to do. The evil is a man two meters tall with menacing, glowing white eyes. The locals call him Herobrine. Ben and I knew exactly who it was as soon as they mentioned him of course. We have to take Herobrine out, along with all of his minions of course, and get back alive. They believe that Herobrine is located in the Nether as that's where his minions, and his powers, are strongest. The only nether portal is apparently located on the opposite side of the continent we are currently on. The portal is in a dungeon ten stories deep underground. We had asked why they couldn't just make one for us here, to which they replied, "There may only be one nether portal per continent to prevent the corruption of Minecraftia, and it is created where the evil is strongest." Bull. Shit. The evil's coming over anyway, so what does it matter? We didn't try to argue though, we didn't want to be on the king's bad side. The king gave us a map just as we were dismissed, which Ben took into his backpack.

I let out a large yawn, relieved that the briefing is finally over. We walk past the desk, still fully outfitted in armour. My armour was as light as Ben's. The only difference was the breast plates. We push past the doors of the castle, and find ourselves blinded by the light. Were we in there that long? We quickly adapt, and carry on, until we reach the town square.

In the town square, there is a teenaged boy, looking to be about fifteen years old, tied to a stake with multiple logs around his feet. They are going to burn him. An angry crowd begins forming around the stake at a fair distance away, but close enough to stop him if he wriggles out. The boy is fairly skinny, with messy, fairly long, jet black hair, greyish-blue eyes, and... Earth clothes? I just stare. A man approaches the boy with a flint and steel in hand. That's enough. I run up to intervene, with Ben close behind. "Wh-Why is this boy on trial?" I ask stunned they would even consider doing this. "Because this boy is a heretic. He does not believe I'm the power of our one and only lord Notch!" He replies obviously angry. "Because he is just a normal human being like the rest of us," I hear him mutter. I shake my head. I know the boy is right, and from Earth, so I can't just let him be burned alive.

It only takes a few seconds for everything to go to hell. Using my glaive, I cut the ties holding him to the stake. "Follow me!" I hear Ben yell at the boy. We just start running when the crowd realizes what's going on. They give us chase, throwing stones, and attempting to grab us throughout. Great, an entire town on our heels. Isn't this town supposed to be peaceful? We reach the rope. In the corner of my eye, I see Ben tear down two Mojang tapestries, and I hear him instruct the boy to wrap them around his hands and slide down. Ben and I have gauntlets, so when Ben takes his turn down he doesn't get rope burns. I'm last. The crowd is slowly advancing, pushing me further and further towards the edge. I glance back and see that Ben is a safe distance down from me. "Bye bye," I say to them as I grab onto the rope and slide down at a high speed. I'm about four meters above the ground when the rope goes slack. I look up to see the rope falling, and I feel like I am falling at a high speed. They cut the rope. Luckily I had mostly slowed down already at that point, so when I landed on the plains below I just got off with a sprained ankle, and terribly sore legs. The guys were fine. I look up to see the people seemingly arguing. It must be about cutting the rope. I shudder, but at least we know where to go. We go in the direction we were told to with the help of the map we got earlier.

* * *

**So how about that chapter guys? This was probably the longest chapter to write, mainly because I kept getting sidetracked. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review, follow, or favourite the story. (If you liked it, that is.). Anyway, until next time guys.**


End file.
